


【本马达】春之夜

by JiutunChen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiutunChen/pseuds/JiutunChen
Summary: 互攻，互攻，互攻





	【本马达】春之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻，互攻，互攻  
> 

 

========ben/matt的分割线========

 

那天晚上，他拍完夜戏匆匆回家。路上有初春植物的香气，地下超市在大促销，有鸟类在街边蹦蹦跳跳。一切生机勃勃，但他无心于此。他不知道马特退烧没有。

他回家，没来得及换鞋就直奔他的卧室。马特蜷缩在他的被子里睡觉。他烧得很严重，本伸手去摸他的额头，那里烫的吓人，但已经比他早晨出门时好多了，看来冰敷起效。本放下心来，冲了个战斗澡又躺回马特身边——他明天又有一天的戏要拍，填的满满当当，让人心生疲惫。

马特似乎感觉到身侧有人，翻动身体轻哼了一声。本凑过去看，他紧紧闭着眼睛。本留意到他嘴唇很干。他下床倒了一杯水，用手指蘸了点冷水抹在马特的唇上。

马特张了张口，他的手指立刻陷进了马特温暖潮湿的口腔。马特闭着眼睛哼哼：“你回来了。”这是个疑问句，但马特懒得改变语调了，他亲了亲本的手指。

柔软。这是本的第一个感觉。他下意识地将手指伸进马特的口中慢慢搅动。紧接着他产生了一种明晃晃的渴望，他想要亲近马特，将马特圈在自己的领地。他将发烧的马特拢进怀里，低头去亲他的发旋，眉眼，鼻梁，接着是嘴唇。马特的嘴唇比平常更柔软一些，更热一些，让他忍不住一吻再吻。马特的头发凌乱，脸色在月光下有几分病态的苍白，但嘴唇被他吻过以后竟然肉眼可见地变红了。

本感到头脑发热和一阵羞愧。马特可是生着病呢。他把自己埋进马特的肩膀里，感受到两个人的热量越积越多，最后变成一阵令人躁动的闷热。本蹭着他，而且硬的要爆炸了。马特被他有一下没一下地顶着，耳朵变得通红，他推了推他。

他醒了，本想。本轻咬着他的下唇，温柔地抢走空气。马特因为缺氧呼吸急促起来，他抓住本在按在他胸膛上的手，不知道是想要推开他还是想要留住他。

“别拒绝我。”本低声说。

马特昏昏沉沉地想他永远无法真正拒绝本。他感觉自己在本的手中融化。一些堆积的热量燃变成了实体，像是初春时节，整个冬天积累下来厚厚的积雪开始如洪水般涌流。

他感觉到自己被本折了起来，本是如此贴心呵护，以至于他完全感觉不到疼痛。又或者说，他已经准备得足够让他直接进来。

“你可以……”马特说。他往前顶了一下本，用那双令人心碎的碧蓝色眼睛地追逐着他，仿佛能看到本的内心最深处。

本在这一瞬间心如擂鼓。他向他投以长久的注视，慢慢地进入了他。这太深了，马特想，沉重的力量不容抗拒地推入他的体内，仿佛要将他捅穿。像一只汁水饱满的热带水果，本越往里推进一点，他溢出的眼泪就堆积得多一些，最终，那滴眼泪摔在了本的手上。

本舔掉了那滴眼泪，俯下身一边将他吻住，一边开始抽送。于是马特尝到了自己的泪水是咸涩的。

 

 

========matt/ben的分割线========

 

马特忽然强势地跨坐在他身上。

本一脸惊讶地看着他。马特扬了扬眉毛。本问：“你想要我？”

“为什么你会以为我不想要你？”马特理所当然地说。

“……你在发烧，”本心不在焉实话实说，“我以为你已经没什么力气了。”他的手在马特身上游走。

马特显然因为这句话不满：“操你的。”

本无辜地抬起头，用他的狗狗眼朝他索吻。马特于是凑过去，本热情而黏人地缠了上来。

“今天你想对我干嘛都行，生病的人拥有特权。”本笑嘻嘻地说，他不觉得马特真的能对他做什么。

马特把他翻了个身，头抵在他的身上，不再多说什么。本感觉到身后的气息变了，他现在闻起来更接近那个具有强烈对外攻击性的天才威尔·亨廷了，像是某种锐利的刀具留下的铁锈，或是冰冷阳光下灰色的薄雾。正这样想时，马特开始压在他身上吮吸他后颈上那块软肉。

本被他叼着，身体有些发软。马特把自己往他的身体里挤，那实在太紧了，本忍着疼，但马特没有停下来，他粗暴的动作正赤裸裸地宣布他已经将本据为己有。本颤抖地厉害，马特都觉得有些按不住他，他凑到本的耳边说软话，一边用手宽慰着他的前面，希望让他好受一点。

本摇摇头：“我说了，你想做什么……都可以……不用怕伤到我。”他痛哼了一声：“你可以对我做任何事。”

他感觉马特埋在他体内的部分因为他说出的话涨大了一圈。那种撑满和疼痛的感觉正是他所渴望的——他被完完整整地占领了。

马特顶着他，以激烈而令他痛苦的方式。马特甚至从背后扯着他的头发进入他，他感觉自己像个婊子，或者是被马特使用而可以随意丢弃的物品，这让他更加兴奋起来。

“我从没想过你喜欢激烈一点的，毕竟刚才你对待我简直温柔得像个奶爸。”马特懒洋洋地说，“还是说，你喜欢被我伤害？”

本的身上一片狼藉。他大口喘着气，一句话也说不出来，很明显还处在高潮的余韵中。马特笑了笑，凑过去亲了他一口。

 


End file.
